Fanwar!
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Three siblings gather the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Power Rangers cast to start a fanwar! Note: this is just for fun. I'm totally against fanwars of any sorts. Please review!
1. The first fanwar

**Hey people! Welcome to my newest fanfic! Yay! **

**Now, before I start, I want to inform you that this fanfic will have my first OC's, so if you get confused, I'm sorry. Now, a little summary: **

**Lizzie: she's 18 years old, but loves Power Rangers, Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. She is a big fan of the shows, and gets fangirly when she sees them, something that occasionally angers her siblings. **

**Trevor: he's 16 years old, and a bookworm. He is the most intelligent of the three siblings, and unlike his sisters, he doesn't tend to get hyper when it's about something he likes. **

**Kendrix (real name, Kendra): she's 13 years old, and the youngest sibling. She is practically Lizzie's opposite and is always reading a teen magazine. She's not a big fan of the Power Rangers, but her nickname came from Lost Galaxy. **

**Now, onto the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Super Sentai or Kamen Rider. The only things I own are Lizzie, Trevor and Kendrix (the little one). **

Lizzie: hey! I'm Lizzie, and welcome to our first contest of 'who's best: Super Sentai, Power Rangers or Kamen Rider?'

Kendrix: (from afar) Liz! Is this really necessary?

Lizzie: sure is! I'm not gonna sit here and watch all the fanwars, so I'm going to see who's best once and for all!

Trevor: (appears on screen) you really need to get a life.

Lizzie: shut up Trevor! (to the camera) now, we'll have a different pair of characters representing each franchise. Because we're in February, I'll bring some of the cutest couples in the franchises.

Kendrix: by that, she means more fanwars

Lizzie: shut up! from Kamen Rider, we have Yuuki and Kengo from Kamen Rider Fourze!

(Kengo and Yuuki appear on screen)

Yuuki: yay! TV Kitaaaa!

Kengo: wait a minute, we're not even a couple!

Kendrix: (sitting in the director's chair, reading a teen magazine) I've told her that several times, but my sister is way too stubborn

Lizzie: oh Kengo, I remember one time when you were talking to Miu, and then you couldn't explain to her why you let Yuuki call you by your real name (watch Fourze episode 5)

Kengo: oh, yeah, I remember and don't call me by my name! Only Yuuki can call me by my name!

Lizzie: (to Trevor and Kendrix) see? ^_^

Yuuki: then, if we're not a couple, you could've brought Gen-chan and Nadeshiko, or Eiji-kun and Hina-chan

Lizzie: yeah, but I couldn't find Nadeshiko on space, and (gets fangirl mode: on) after all, in the Net Movie Super Hero Taihen, Eiji did say that he was in a platonic relation with Hina-chan, but-

Kendrix: move onto Super Sentai, or I'll cut the transmission!

Lizzie: fine! On Super Sentai we have Natsuki and Masumi from Gogo Sentai Boukenger!

Natsuki: yay! Natsuki's in TV! But Natsuki and Masumi are not a couple either

Masumi: I think she was too lazy to bring Sakura-neesan and Akashi from space

Natsuki: Natsuki knows! Natsuki knows! Maybe Souta-san and Kaze no Shizuka! Souta-san likes her a lot, after all

Trevor: don't say that in front of Liz, she has a crush on Souta!

Natsuki: really? How cute! (goes to Lizzie)

Kendrix: (to Natsuki) try to live with that ever since Boukenger's premiere all the way till now, and you'll be irritated like me (to Lizzie) Lizzie, Souta will never notice you

Lizzie: yes he will, someday! It's meant to be

Trevor: you said the same thing about Koyomi and Haruto from Kamen Rider Wizard, and so far, nothing

Kengo: still, they could've made a better couple than us!

Yuuki: (slightly mad) you don't like to spend time with me?

Kengo: yes I do, but Yuuki, we're not a couple!

Masumi: neither are we!

Flynn and Gemma: neither are we!

(everyone turns and sees Flynn and Gemma)

Trevor: (deadpanned, to Lizzie) seriously? RPM?

Lizzie: they're the most romantic season!

Natsuki: what about Lightspeed Rescue?

Lizzie: we don't know if Dana and Carter got together in the end

Yuuki: what about Joel and Angela? They got married you know

Lizzie: it's only one couple

Kendrix: what about Time Force? It had the whole heartbreaking story about Alex, Jen and Wes

Lizzie: RPM had more couples!

Trevor: what about the Zordon era?

Lizzie: several teams, several seasons, doesn't count

Masumi: what about our counterpart, Operation-

Lizzie: Rose and Mack are not together, Ronny and Will it's only a possibility, Miratrix ticked Dax and died, thus the only couple alive are Tyzonn and Vella, deal now moving on!

Flynn: that doesn't explain why we're here

Kendrix: (closing her magazine) she wants more fanwars

Lizzie: no I don't! Now, explain to me why each of your franchises is better, and by chronological order, I start with Kamen Rider

Kengo: well, it's simple, Kamen Rider started what it's called the Henshin Heroes

Gemma: no it didn't!

Yuuki: and Kamen Rider was the inspiration for Super Sentai, and as Super Sentai was the inspiration for the Power Rangers, you could say that your existence is thanks to us, you're welcome! Kamen Rider kitaaa!

Lizzie: ok, now onto Super Sentai

Masumi: thanks, now we're more than two lazy Kamen Riders, we're an entire team! We're from 3 to 10 heroes, and we're color coded, aside from the fact that we have giant robots!

Natsuki: and Natsuki's suit is made of spandex!

Flynn: according to Dr. K, that's not spandex

Gemma: (imitating Dr. K) the material is a self assembling-

Kendrix: (to Gemma) in other words, spandex

Gemma: yeah, true

Kendrix: (to Lizzie) can we go now?

Lizzie: no, now Flynn and Gemma, why do you think Power Rangers is better?

Gemma: we have something you don't have: our own Pinocchio

Natsuki: really? (goes to Flynn and Gemma) where?

Kengo: you take pride on having a fairy tale character in your teams?

Flynn: I think she was talking about Mack from Operation Overdrive

Masumi: (laughs) Akashi's counterpart? A puppet? Now that's something I want to see!

Lizzie: actually, he's an android

Masumi: (stops laughing) bah! It takes all the fun

Natsuki: but why is he like Pinocchio?

Gemma: because in the end, he becomes a real boy!

Natsuki: yay! Chief becomes a human!

Kendrix: Ok, my turn, Flynn, Gemma, weren't you and the others angry when Go-Busters appeared? They have your story! I mean, just because RPM didn't follow Go-Onger doesn't mean they have to steal Power Rangers and their ideas!

Lizzie: it's homage!

Kendrix: no it's not! It's stealing ideas!

Lizzie: you didn't see Go-Busters, their call is: it's morphin' time!

Jin: and we have better costumes than the RPM Rangers!

Flynn: don't let the Doc hear you, or she'll get angry

Dr. K: oh, she's already angry

Lizzie: (looking back and forth from Jin to Dr. K) Jin, Dr. K what are you doing here?

Ziggy: (appears out of nowhere) I tried to stop her, but she just wouldn't listen

Flynn: good, we have Ziggy and Dr. K here, they're a couple, and you don't need us anymore!

Gemma: I'm going to make some explosions! It's boom time!

Natsuki: can Natsuki go with you?

Gemma: sure (she and Natsuki head for the exit)

Lizzie: yeah, how could I forget about Dr. K and Ziggy? They're so cute together!

Dr. K: no we're not!

Trevor: now that I remember, Ziggy dreamt about going on a date with you

Ziggy: but she won't call me by my real name!

Dr. K: Ranger Operator Series Green, shut up

Ziggy: (to Trevor) see?

Masumi: wow, you're worse than Souta

Souta: did someone call me?

Lizzie: Souta! You came! (to Kendrix and Trevor) I told you it's destiny!

Satoru: we also came! (Satoru, Sakura and Eiji appear out of nowhere)

Masumi: Akashi, Souta, Sakura-neesan, Eiji what are you doing here?

Sakura: we heard that there was a Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and Power Rangers fanwar, and we decided to come and see

Masumi: (to Lizzie) see? Akashi and Sakura-neesan are here! Why me and Natsuki?

Eiji: where's Natsuki-chan?

J (standing in front of Jin): she left with the pyromaniac RPM ranger

Jin: how many times I've told you to not stand in front of me? (he pushes J aside)

(Enter and Escape appear out of nowhere)

Enter: bonjour, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Power Rangers

Escape: you should know that Papa Messiah is better than Venjix

Dr. K: how do you know? I created Venjix! I know who's better

Kendrix: let the fanwar begin!

Kengo: yeah, but what about us?

Trevor: you can leave if you want

Yuuki: yeah! Let's find Natsuki-chan and Gemma, and let's make some explosions! Boom time, kitaaaa!

**And that's it for today, because I still have homework to do. I'll continue the story if it turns out to be good. Also, sorry for the lack of detail and explanation, but I wanted to make the story somehow different. That's it for now. Please review! Happy day! =) **

**Ps. I don't hate Go-Busters. I think it's pretty cool. I think it would be also cool if the Power Ranger adaptation were a sequel to RPM. I don't know just thinking. And sorry if any of the Boukengers are OOC, but I just started to watch it. I'm on episode 16. And Lizzie's crush on Souta just occurred to me at the last moment. I don't know, he's kind of adorable. ^_^ **


	2. The song war

**Hey people! Welcome to my second chapter! I really have nothing to say, other that I'm having several good ideas in my mind. ^_^**

**So, once again, I don't own Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Power Rangers, or any of the songs that I will use in this. ;) **

Kendrix: so after yesterday's problems, Lizzie is now in the court trying to solve the problems between Jin and Dr. K, and Trevor is with her too, so now I'm in charge. So, representing Kamen Rider, we have Eiji and Hina from Kamen Rider OOO.

Eiji: hey! (he has his underwear in a stick)

Kendrix: why do you have your underwear like a flag?

Eiji: these are my pants for tomorrow

Kendrix: (to Hina) how did you end up being his girlfriend?

Hina: I'm not his girlfriend

Kendrix: oh really? Now, if you look at the monitor please…

Monitor: (from Super Hero Taihen) The culprit is… Kamen Rider OOO…. Taka tora batta tatoba tatoba tatoba…. Wait a moment, wait! I have nothing to do with GokaiPink. I've got someone, although we're not going out. I have Hina-chan in our platonic relationship.

Eiji: there! Platonic relationship!

Hina: we're not going out!

Kendrix: well, you better be, for your sake, or my sister will be disappointed. Anyway, representing Super Sentai, we have Yoko and Hiromu from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!

Hiromu: I already told the fandom we're not going out.

Yoko: yeah, like I'll ever go out with this siscon!

Kendrix: I thought you got along now

Hiromu: on the show, yes, but behind the scenes-

Yoko: you're a siscon!

Kendrix: ok, Lizzie didn't mess up with this one, you two are perfect for each other

Hiromu and Yoko: no we're not

Hina: yes you are, you're totally in sync

Kendrix: finally, representing Power Rangers, we have Tyzonn and Vella from Operation Overdrive!

Tyzonn and Vella: hi!

Kendrix: now, Lizzie told me to ask you some questions about what franchise is better, but I'll just introduce _my_ special guests, representing Kamen Rider OOO, we have Mezool and Gamel!

Mezool: hi

Gamel: hi Mezool!

Kendrix: from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, we have Enter and Escape!

Enter: ça va, Go-Busters?

Escape: this is Gock, and this is Magock

Kendrix: and from Operation Overdrive, we have Kamdor and Miratrix!

Kamdor: what are we doing here?

Miratrix: I have no idea…

Kendrix: now, if you excuse me, I'm going to listen to some music (goes to a chair and starts to sing)

Mezool: that's right! To prove which franchise is better, we should sing! Gamel, let's go

Gamel: yes Mezool

Mezool: (starts to sing with Gamel playing the piano) _how can you see into my eyes like open doors… leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb…_

Eiji: if that's how you want it, then be it (takes out his microphone) ready Hina-chan?

Hina: ready

Eiji: _I'm walking on a thin line, and my hands are tied got nowhere to hide I'm standing at a cross roads, don't know where to go, feeling so exposed_

Hina: _yeah, I'm caught in between, where I'm going and where I've been, yeah but I know there's no turning back_

Hiromu: now, what about us Yoko? We should sing something from Green Day

Yoko: no way, Katy Perry!

Hiromu: Green Day!

Yoko: Katy Perry!

Hiromu: GREEN DAY!

Yoko: KATY PERRY!

Kendrix: you lovebirds make up your mind already!

Hiromu: you know what I don't need you

Yoko: and I don't need you, I can sing by myself….

Hiromu: _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone _

Yoko: _you think I'm pretty without any make up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me so I let my walls come down_

Enter: (to Escape) you know, Red Buster and Yellow Buster really give a headache…

Escape: me too, I wonder if Papa Messiah would approve of us singing

Enter: we should just do it,

Escape: yeah, let's see if we can get cheesier than them!

Enter and Escape: _words don't come easy, without a melody, I'm always thinking in terms of do-re-mi… _

Enter: you know what? This is embarrassing…

Escape: yeah, let's return to Papa Messiah (she and Enter leave)

Tyzonn: so, what can we sing Vella?

Vella: I don't know, something fun

Tyzonn: I know what!

Tyzonn and Vella: boku no namae wa Hayabusa-kun! Haya iketo buzaku wanaize!

Miratrix: and what about us?

Kamdor: let's see if we can match Kamen Rider OOO in the cheesy part

Miratrix: then let's sing in Spanish!

Kamdor: yo sabia que existias aun sin mirarte (stops) you know what? I can't do it

Miratrix: then I'll do it…. Yo sabia que serias asi sin mirarte y cantaba las canciones que siempre escuchaste…

Kamdor: you're not thinking about Dax, are you?

Miratrix: shut up!

(Lizzie and Trevor come in)

Trevor: well, this is my cue to leave (he leaves again)

Lizzie: (to Kendrix) you turned my toku show into High School Musical

Kendrix: not yet (to a stage) guys come out!

(a curtain opens, revealing Troy from Megaforce, Chad, Ryan and Kelsey from Lightspeed Rescue, Jason from Mighty Morphin, and Taylor from Wild Force)

Lizzie: guys, what are you-?

Troy: I need to do this fast, I have a date with Emma

Lizzie: but your show barely started!

Troy: yeah, but she's the pink ranger, and I'm the red, and even if she falls in love with Noah, the fandom will pair us up because of our colors

Lizzie: but-

Troy: it's dancing time!

Troy, Kelsey, Ryan, Chad, Jason and Taylor:_ we're all in this together! _

Lizzie: (mad, to Kendrix) what else did you do in my absence?

Kendrix: don't worry, I have Ryuuji singing to Rika, right Ryu-san?

Lizzie: Ryuuji Iwasaki is singing to Rika Sakurada?

Kendrix: yes,

Ryuuji: do we have to do this?

Kendrix: you want to die alone? You're 29

Ryuuji: fine, _your hand fits in mine like its meant just for me…_

Rika: (to Ryuuji) don't do this, it's embarrassing

Kendrix: I'll let you know that you're younger than Ryuu for a year, so if you don't find someone, what hope does he have?

Hiromu: (to Ryuuji and Rika) finally! You two found someone!

Yoko: I wouldn't pair you two together, but since your need is desperate it works for me

Ryuuji and Rika: Nani?

Lizzie: (to Kendrix) you're ruining my show

Kendrix: No I'm not, and Kamen Rider also has their number, come out girls

(opens curtain to reveal Koyomi and Yuuki)

Koyomi: is this really necessary?

Kendrix: yes

Yuuki: music kitaa!

Yuuki and Koyomi: boku no namae wa Hayabusa-kun…

KoyomI: seriously, I shouldn't be doing this, I need to help Haruto

Kendrix: you just want an excuse to be with him

Yuuki: haya iketo busaku wanaize!

Tyzonn: hey that's our song!

Yuuki: no, it's mine! Ganbare, Hayabusa-kun!

Lizzie: Kendra, you're so dead!

Kendrix: love you too, sis, now who wants to see Mexican soap operas?

Vella: are they good?

Kendrix: just the most ridiculous names in history

Everyone except for Lizzie: I'm in!

Lizzie: Kendra, you're so dead! (starts chasing Kendrix all around while the others watch soap operas)

**That's it! So here are the songs that I used, and they don't belong to me: **

**Gamel and Mezool: Bring me to life from Evanescence**

**Eiji and Hina: Don't Look Down from Austin and Ally (Ross Lynch and Laura Marano) **

**Hiromu: Boulevard of Broken Dreams from Green Day **

**Yoko: Teenage Dream from Katy Perry **

**Enter and Escape: You're my favorite song from Camp Rock 2 **

**Tyzonn, Vella, Koyomi and Yuuki: Hayabusa-kun from Yuuki =) Kamen Rider Fourze **

**Kamdor and Miratrix: Yo sabia from High School Musical in Spanish (Translation: I knew that you existed, even without looking,…. I knew you'd be that way, even without looking, and I always sung the songs that you listened) **

**Ryuuji: Little things from One Direction **

**Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsey, Ryan and Jason: We're all in this together by HSM (if you're wondering why I chose this characters, that's because they are named like HSM characters) **

**The part from Super Hero Taihen, I got it from the actual Net Movie that was subtitled by TV Nihon. =) **

**That's it! And have a great day! =) **


	3. Vamola Kyoryuger! Tetsu vs Kyosuke!

**Hey people! You already watched Kyoryuger? I already did, it's on Jefusion! Although with a hole missing… =/ So to celebrate its premiere, I did this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Super Sentai (including its new series Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) or Power Rangers. I just own Lizzie, Trevor and Kendrix. (the little one whose real name is Kendra)**

**Happy reading! Vamola Kyoryuger! **

Lizzie: (fangirl scream)

Kendrix: do you really have to do that in the show?

Lizzie: yes, because I just finished watching the first episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and it was epic!

Trevor: you say that with every new Sentai, Rider or Rangers

Lizzie: shut up! So now, we have the newest Sentai team! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! Kendrix, introduce them to the audience!

Kendrix: Ok, first we have KyoryuRed, the super happy Daigo

Daigo: hi!

Kendrix: the womanizer Ian

Ian: hey!

Kendrix: you were flirting with Amy, and you barely knew her

Ian: well…

Kendrix: we have the forever alone Nobuharu

Nobuharu: hey!

Kendrix: you're 32 and you still live with your little sister! And she has a child! You're worse than Ryuuji from the last season

Nobuharu: hey!

Kendrix: we have the samurai wannabe, Souji

Souji: hey!

Kendrix: and the waitress Amy

Amy: well, that's true

Trevor: don't you think that you're taking it a bit too far? Even by Kendra standards?

Kendrix: no, now I'm going to sleep (she leaves)

Lizzie: ok, after that nonsense introduction, we'll start with the show

Tetsu: nonsense!

Lizzie: Tetsu! (she fangirls as she goes to him) what are you doing here?

Tetsu: I'm looking for Jasmine

Lizzie: too bad for you, Jasmine's now Nobu's younger sister

Nobuharu: what?

Tetsu: what do you mean?

Lizzie: she cheated on Hoji and now she has a child with someone else, she changed her name and went to Nobu, since they're brother and sister

Trevor: that didn't happen!

Lizzie: (to Trevor) yes, but they don't know anything!

Tetsu: you mean that Jasmine cheated on me with Hoji who cheated on him with another guy?

Lizzie: but you and Jasmine were never together!

Tetsu: nonsense! I'll go and look for her! (he leaves)

Lizzie: ok, that was weird (to Nobuharu) you should go and look for your sister

Nobuharu: sure (he leaves)

Lizzie: now, moving on, I want to ask Ian why he was flirting with Amy when they barely met

Trevor: (to Lizzie) you sound just like Kendrix

Lizzie: (to Trevor) shut up! (to Ian) so?

Ian: why not?

Daigo: so he's this year's womanizer? Awesome!

Amy: you sound too happy

Souji: too happy for my liking

Hiroto: not more happy than these two

(everyone looks at him. He is with Miu, Gem and Gemma, while Hiroto has Gem by a string, Gemma and Miu are coughed up)

Lizzie: what are you doing here?

Gem: we're looking…

Gemma: …for Dillon's counterpart!

Gem and Gemma: Gunpei!

Gem: you haven't….

Gemma: …seen him here…

Gem: …. Right?

Souji: no, we don't even know who he is!

Lizzie: sorry guys, but now he's in Europe, and he changed his name, right Ian?

Ian: why are you looking at me?

Miu: we have to keep looking, or Saki and Hanto will surely get worried (to Hiroto) Ani…

Hiroto: yes (to Gem) come on Gem, we have to go to Europe

Gem: cool! Can we go…

Gemma:… in the flying chicken?

Toripter: (comes from Hiroto's morpher in soul form) I told you already that I'm not a chicken! Bata bata!

Gemma: but you're…

Gem:.. still cute!

Miu: let's go guys! (she, Hiroto and the twins leave)

Lizzie: is another person from another Sentai coming here?

Trevor: forget that! I want to dance!

Daigo: alright! Guys, let's go!

Ian, Souji and Amy: alright! (the four Kyoryugers start to dance the ending song, with Trevor replacing Nobu)

Lizzie: is anyone listening to me here?

Kendrix: I do, and I think you need to relax, since Haruto and Koyomi are coming anytime soon

Lizzie: What!? I never invited them to the show!

Kendrix: yes you did, for St. Valentine's Day! But the show was cancelled because you were in exams

Lizzie: I know! It's not my fault

Koyomi: what's not your fault?

Lizzie: (screams) what are you doing here?

Haruto: you invited us remember? By the way, KyoryuBlue is panicked, looking for his sister

Lizzie: Nobu! He's still here?

Haruto: who's his sister anyway?

Lizzie: Jasmine from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!

Tetsu: nonsense!

Lizzie: (screams) don't freak me out like that! And yes, Nobu's little sister is Jasmine!

Tetsu: nonsense!

Kendrix: do you even know what the word means?

Lizzie: you know what? I'm out of here!

Gem: we didn't find…

Gemma:…Gunpei, Ian! Do you know…

Gem:… where he is?

Ian: (stops dancing and goes to the twins) why would I know?

Lizzie: your friend and Gunpei are one and the same, just like Nobu's sister and Jasmine are one and the same

Tetsu: nonsense!

Kendrix: seriously, If you don't stop this 'nonsense' nonsense, I'll throw you from a cliff!

Tetsu: you can't! I'm stronger, smarter, and DekaBreak!

Kendrix: we'll see about that, Mr. Nonsense!

Haruto: wow, and I thought Mayonnaise was annoying

Kyosuke: did someone called me?

Haruto: oh no!

Kyosuke: hey, Haruto! Want some doughnuts?

Koyomi: let me guess: they have mayonnaise

Kyosuke: yes, Koyomi-chan! And by the way, have you seen any Phantoms recently?

Haruto: no, and I won't tell you when I see one, now leave!

Kyosuke: come on! Eat a mayonnaise doughnut! Everything is better with mayonnaise!

Tetsu: nonsense!

Kendrix: that's it! You'll see what I'm capable of!

Gem: would you let us…

Gemma:… set fire on him?

Kendrix: of course guys!

Koyomi: and do it with Kyosuke too if you don't mind

Kyosuke: hey!

Gem and Gemma: cool, it's boom time!

Daigo: how come this started to be a Kyoryuger show, but now it's a 'Kill Tetsu and Kyosuke show?'

Amy: I don't know, wanna go eat something?

Daigo, Ian and Souji: sure!

Lizzie: Kendrix, Trevor, I'll kill you!

**And that's it! Bye bye! And enjoy Kyoryuger! =) **


	4. Tsukasa&Natsumi vs Satoru&Sakura

**Hey people! How are you? I'm fine, and happy because a few days ago I turned 16!My parents gave me an iPad, but that's because my mom wants my iPod, and I'll see if it's possible to update chapters with it. C: Also, I'm obsessed with Les Miserables at the moment, so expect another musical episode soon. =P **

**Anyway, I just finished watching Kamen Rider Decade, and later I'll start Ryuki. =) And I love Kyoryuger! **

**Also, I don't want to sound desperate, but please review! I want to see if I'm actually doing a good job with this fanfic. I know that possibly Lizzie, Trevor and Kendrix are Mary Sues (of Gary Sue in Trevor's case) but this is a parody, so it could be an exception right? =) **

**Anyway, I don't own Kamen Rider, Super Sentai or Power Rangers. I only own my characters, which are a little crazy. **

Lizzie: welcome to the show! This week we have two special guests, who are also my OTP in a Kamen Rider series!

Kendrix: Liz, is that really necessary? Why not bring the whole cast right away?

Lizzie: because Kaito didn't want to come, and Yuusuke has to go to the dentist, so no.

Trevor: to not make this longer than it should be, I present you Tsukasa Kadoya and Natsumi Hikari!

(door opens, revealing Satoru and Sakura instead of Tsukasa and Natsumi)

Trevor: (confused) or Satoru Akashi and Sakura Nishihori

Sakura: Chief, what are we doing here?

Satoru: I don't know, but it's quite an adventure

Sakura: that's right, we were invited to the show, but it was scheduled for next Saturday

Satoru: but Masumi said it was today

Lizzie: Satoru! Sakura! You're supposed to be here in a week!

Satoru: blame Masumi, he told us it was today

Sakura: it was probably because of that prank Takaoka-san played on him and Souta-kun

Satoru: oh well, we're here today, so you can proceed with the show (snaps fingers) attack!

Lizzie: yes, I would proceed if I knew where Tsukasa and Natsumi are

Satoru: oh, sounds like an adventure! Well, find Tsukasa-kun and Natsumi-chan! Attack!

Lizzie: (to Trevor and Kendrix) you heard the man! Go, and find Tsukasa and Natsumi!

Natsumi: we're here!

Lizzie: forget what I said and go back to sleep!

Trevor: but it's just 2 pm!

Kendrix: and only mom can tell us to go to sleep!

Lizzie: alright, but who's older here?

Kendrix: alright, but don't make us dress like that (she points to Dr. K, who's wearing her pajamas and her fluffy dog slippers)

Trevor: Dr. K! I thought you were banned from the show because of Jin!

Dr. K: yeah, but he's destroyed in hyperspace, so I can come whenever I want now

Sakura: wow, you're surprisingly cold

Natsumi: and if Sakura-san says it, then it's true

Tsukasa: how did you and Ziggy get together anyway?

Dr. K: (glaring daggers at Tsukasa) there's no relationship whatsoever between Ranger Operator Series Green and me

Amy: (appearing out of nowhere) yeah, and there's a KyoryuYellow

Lizzie: Amy! What are you doing here?

Amy: I was looking for Dr. K, since Hanto couldn't actually believe that his counterpart had a girlfriend

Dr. K: I'm not courting Ranger Green! What were you doing with Hanto anyway?

Amy: he's a new employer where I work, guess the rest

Satoru: how come you refer Hanto by his name, but not Ziggy?

Dr. K: simple, they're not the same

Sakura: (to Dr. K) Souta-kun hacked your computer, and your password is Ziggy

Dr. K: but I changed it!

Lizzie: ok people, this is it! We're here to talk about Decade, not RPM or Kyoryuger!

Satoru: so you'll talk about the Boukenger?

Lizzie: no! Now I'll start the interview with Tsukasa and Natsumi!

Kendrix: let me guess the first question: when did you get together?

Lizzie: (to Kendrix) I was going to ask Natsumi about her dreams!

Tsukasa: but Natsumikan and I are not together

Natsumi: we're just friends

Lizzie: I know!

Amy: (to Tsukasa, smirking) then why do you call her Natsumikan?

Tsukasa: it's a nickname

Amy: yeah, right, and Ian's not flirting with every girl he encounters

Sakura: actually he does, and Hanto too

Lizzie: alright! Amy, could you take Dr. K to Hanto to get everyone to shut up?

Dr. K: I'm not going in my pajamas

Amy: trust me; you look cuter in those pajamas than in the lab coat (grabs Dr. K and heads for the door) bye!

Lizzie: alright, so about the dream?

Natsumi: why do people think that Tsukasa-kun and I are a couple?

Tsukasa: we don't even act like a couple!

Satoru: yes, you do

Natsumi: and if Satoru-san says so, it's true

Sakura: hey, nobody calls him like that except for me

Natsumi: see? The ones acting like a couple are you guys!

Sakura: no we aren't

Tsukasa: yes you are!

Satoru: you are so meant for each other!

Natsumi: oh how can you know about love? Sakura's been in love with you since forever

Sakura: we're not talking about us, we're talking about you!

Tsukasa: well, now we're talking about you!

Sakura: Liz is going to interrogate you, not us!

Lizzie: yeah, can you please stop?

Natsumi, Tsukasa, Sakura and Satoru: we're talking! (they keep on yelling at each other)

Lizzie: thanks a lot, Kendra

Kendrix: what? So now you call me by my name? I should've pissed you off years ago then

Lizzie: ok, so now what are we going to do?

Kendrix: don't worry, I already called someone

Lizzie: who?

3….2…..1…Henshin!

Gentaro: Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this man-to-man!

Lizzie: Gentaro? There's no war, it's only Natsumi and Tsukasa fighting with Satoru and Sakura

Gentaro: really? Oh well (he demorphs)

Kendrix: who are you again?

Gentaro: I'm Kisaragi Gentaro, the man who will befriend all the Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Power Rangers

Lizzie: yeah, so could you help me and bring a bunch of Power Rangers forever alones?

Gentaro: sure (he leaves and returns with Wes from Time Force, Dax from Operation Overdrive, Scott and Gem from RPM and Jayden from Samurai) here they are!

Lizzie: they're all you could find?

Gentaro: yeah, I didn't want to bring Noah, since we still don't know if he'll end up alone

Kendrix: Gen, the fandom will put Emma and Troy together because they're pink and red, no matter if Emma ends up falling for Noah

Gentaro: yeah, you're right, well here they are, the forever alones!

Wes: well, I wouldn't be a forever alone if Jen hadn't left me for the future! Stupid Alex…

Lizzie: don't worry, you'll be fine

Wes: what if Jen already found someone else?

Kendrix: yeah, the right words for that are 'moving on'

Wes: I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving (he leaves)

Lizzie: ok, Dax don't tell me you're the same

Dax: don't worry, I'm totally over Miratrix

Kendrix: then why did Gen bring you here?

Dax: alright, if you need me I'll be with Wes (he leaves)

Lizzie: alright, Jay, you break them up

Jayden: oh, so you're here to remind me that my counterpart Takeru ended up with Mako, but I'm as alone as Wes

Lizzie: I didn't say anything

Kendrix: but I did think about it

Jayden: (undignified) you know what? I'm leaving (also leaves)

Lizzie: alright, so that leaves the RPM forever alones

Scott: I'm not forever alone

Kendrix: Summer's with Dillon, move on!

Scott: I'm not referring to Summer

Kendrix: then what?

Lizzie: could you be referring to Tenaya?

Kendrix: oh, so you're hooking up with Dillon's sister?

Scott: no! I mean Gem

Gem: (to Scott) what?

Scott: no, I mean, you don't have anyone either!

Gem: (undignified) I have Gemma

Kendrix: Gemma's with Flynn, they're in love, let your sister live her life and move on with yours

Gem: you mean Flynn's hooking up with my sister?

Scott, Lizzie and Kendrix: (facepalm) yes!

Gem: how come I didn't know?

Amy: the perfect term for that is 'being in denial'

Lizzie: Amy! I thought you were with Hanto and Dr. K!

Amy: yes, but Ziggy appeared, so he and Hanto started to talk and Dr. K's in the Garage

Scott: cool I'll leave! Come on, Gem (he grabs him by the wrist)

Gem: no! I need to interrogate Flynn! I need to make sure he stays away from Gemma!

Lizzie: why don't you bring your team? They're a bunch of forever alones!

Kendrix: if you leave out Souji and Amy since they're a couple

Amy: (blushing) no we're not

Kendrix: oh yeah? I have proof, if you could look at the screen…

**Monitor**

Daigo: isn't that great, Souji? You have a good father

Nobuharu: Looks like Souji-kun properly cleaned up this mess

Amy: (to Nobu) And another old man gag

Souji: thanks, King, everyone

Daigo: let's continue to get along

Amy: (goes to Souji and hugs him) You did it! That's the first time you've smiled, Souji-kun!

Souji: Not really, even I smile once in a while

**Back to reality**

Amy: it was just a hug! All I wanted was to see him smile!

Kendrix: enough ship material for me

Lizzie: could you please stop this nonsense? Satoru and Sakura are still fighting Tsukasa and Natsumi!

Yusuke: (appears out of nowhere) Tsukasa and Natsumi-chan are fighting who?

Amy: Yusuke! You finally came!

Yusuke: yeah, well, apparently the dentist had better things to do than attend me, so yeah, I'm back

Lizzie: it's perfect! The girl you were in love with died, so you're a forever alone! You can break up this fight!

Yusuke: not really, I have to calm down Wes and Dax, so I guess I'll see you later (he leaves)

Lizzie: perfect, Amy could you go for Souji?

Souji: why do you want me?

Lizzie: Souji! Could you break up a fight?

Souji: sorry, but I have a date

Amy: what? With who?

Souji: (embarrassed) Kaoru Shiba

Amy: what? Why her? Is it because she's a Princess? I am as pretty as her!

Kendrix: are you jealous?

Amy: (undignified) no

Souji: does it even matter?

Amy: to me yes, she's older than you!

Kendrix: you are too, and you hugged him

Lizzie: would you stop it? You're going to make more fanwars! I thought you didn't like Toku shows anyway!

Kendrix: no I don't but this is fun!

Gentaro: (comes back) what did I miss?

Lizzie: cool, Nadeshiko is not here! Break up with everyone!

Gentaro: but that would be kind of rude…

Lizzie: just do it!

(back to Satoru, Sakura, Tsukasa and Natsumi)

Sakura: what's your basis?

Tsukasa: you went with him to space

Satoru: you sacrificed your life for Natsumi-chan

Natsumi: I was nearly dying!

Tsukasa: I couldn't let Natsumikan die!

Satoru: there you go again with her pet name…

Gentaro: hey people! Why are you fighting?

Tsukasa: (to Gentaro) who are you?

Gentaro: I'm Kisaragi Gentaro, the man who will befriend all the Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Power Rangers, and you?

Tsukasa: I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!

Natsumi: that's my cue to leave, see you in the Studio Tsukasa-kun (she leaves)

Sakura: hey, we're not done!

Lizzie: well, I guess that's one problem solved

Kendrix: but what about this one? (she points to Souji and Amy)

Souji: it's just a date! I'm in high school, I can do that!

Amy: well, I'm your sempai, and if I say no, it's no!

Lizzie: Kendra, you'll pay for this one day!

**And that's it! It took me a long to write, since I kind of had a writer's block, but it's done! I know some of the characters are OOC, but it's a parody, so just enjoy! Also, you may notice that for the moment I'm a Souji/Amy shipper, but as the series progresses, that may vary. Kendrix's 'proof' comes from the TV Nihon subtitles for episode 3, so it's not mine. Also, I'm writing a Kyoryuger/Harry Potter crossover. Please check it out! And review! I want to see if I'm doing a good job. =) **

**Bye bye, and happy reading! **


	5. Phillip and the City of Bones

**Hey people! Welcome to a new section in my story! Yeah, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm in high school people, this things seem to happen.**

**Now, I just finished reading City of Bones, so I decided to include it in the story, since Trevor is the bookworm and I really want a chapter with him in the spotlight. And if this turns out to be good, maybe Trevor will end up having his own show. ;) **

**Also, I just wanted to point out that each sibling is a different part of me: Lizzie is the tomboy obsessed with explosions and all that, Trevor is like the adorkable nerd and Kendrix is the girly girl. **

**Now, the disclaimer: I don't own anything except fro Lizzie, Trevor and Kendrix 2.0.**

**Warning: spoilers for the City of Bones, and some other little spoilers that my friends gave me **

Trevor: so people, Lizzie is sick, so I'll take over the show

Kendrix: (to Trevor) that's not fair! How come you take over the show?

Trevor: I'm older than you! Now, today will be different because instead of talking about tokusatsu we'll talk about City of Bones!

Kendrix: you can't do that! The guests will be arriving soon

Trevor: well, they better like this book, because it's pretty intense! I want to read City of Ashes now!

Kendrix: Trevor, you can't change the show and make it a Shadowhunter show

Akiko: (appears out of nowhere) this is a Shadowhunter show! I didn't hear about this!

Trevor: (to Akiko) hey Akiko, welcome to the show! Where's Ryu?

Akiko: with Shotarou-kun and Phillip-kun, they are busy, but they'll be here soon

Kendrix: (to Akiko) you might as well cancel, because my adorkable brother here will make it a bookworm show

Rose: (appears out of nowhere as well) just my type of show! What are we discussing?

Trevor: City of Bones, it's pretty intense, right?

Rose: yeah, I like the part when Simon gets turned into a rat

Trevor: the part where Jace and Clary celebrate her birthday was very fluffy though

Dax: this can make a great movie you know?

Rose: actually, the movie will premiere in a few months

Dax: awww! I wanted to be Alec!

Rose: (looks at Dax in confusion) you know that Alec is gay right?

Dax: yeah, and?

Rose: you're not gay, it could be awkward for you

Dax: yeah but-

Kendrix: alright, moving on! (To Akiko) you might as well tell Shotarou, Phillip and Ryu that, unless they like the Mortal Instruments, they won't like this show

Phillip: (appears from behind Kendrix) what's the Mortal Instruments?

Trevor: (to Phillip) an awesome book series about guys who hunts demons and stuff

Phillip: cool, can you tell me more about it?

Trevor: well, it's the story of a girl named Clary who discovers her mother is a Shadowhunter, and discovers that her father is still alive, and that Jace, the guy she has fallen in love with, is actually her brother

Phillip: amazing! (He stands up) I need to do more research! (He leaves and grabs a marker)

Shotarou: (to Trevor) you see what you just did? He'll be all obsessed with the Mortal Instruments for the next few hours

Trevor: believe me Shotarou, it's all worth it

Ryu: I'll bring his board, just in case the Mortal Instruments has a sequel

Trevor: it has a prequel and a sequel, the Infernal Devices and the Dark Artifacts

Shotarou: you're not helping! What if a client comes?

Ryu: he'll be fine

Trevor: you can obsess over the Mortal Instruments too

Shotarou: hard-boiled detectives don't obsses over romantic novels like City of Bones

Dax: (to Shotarou) even if it has demons? And my the way, I thought you were half-boiled

Shotarou: (to Akiko) Akiko! Stop ruining my reputation

Ryu: chief is just telling the truth

Yoko: (appears out of nowhere) hey guys! Where's Lizzie? I thought she was going to make a program about chocolate

Hiromu: which is why I came

Yoko: you just came because Usada made you

Hiromu: still the same

Ryuuji: don't fight, so where's Lizzie?

Trevor: she's home with a cold so she couldn't come today, but I'm covering for her

Rose: we're talking about City of Bones!

Ryuuji: (a little irritated) from the Mortal Instruments?

Yoko: I love that book! It's really intense!

Trevor: I know right?

Kendrix: you know what Trevor? You're fangirling like a teenage girl

Trevor: well I'm a teenage boy, I can fanboy, right?

Hiromu: not over that book, Neesan is still obsessed with it

Yoko: just like I am!

Hiromu: you just want to see the movie

Yoko: shut up!

Ryuuji: what did I told you guys about the fighting? Not here!

Phillip: (returns) I already investigated everything about the Mortal Instruments, the Infernal Devices and the Dark Artifacts

Shotarou: (sighs) here we go again

Ryu: we shouldn't have come

Akiko: shh! I'm getting interested

Phillip: the three series were written by Cassandra Clare, starting with City of Bones in 2007, it tells the story of Clary Fray, who discovers her mother is a Shadowhunter and that her father is Valentine, a powerful Shadowhunter. In her journey, she falls in love with Jace Wayland, who later turns out to be her brother

Dax, Yoko, Rose and Akiko: spoiler alert!

Hiromu: (to Shotarou and Ryu) remind me why I'm here again

Shotarou: welcome to our world

Phillip: this forms a love triangle as Clary's best friend, Simon Lewis, is in love with her as well. This is proved in City of Bones, as Simon tries to lure a Shadowhunter named Isabelle Lightwood to make Clary jealous

Kendrix: several tokusatsu characters should've done that years ago

Trevor: shhh! I want to listen to Phillip!

Phillip: then there's Isabelle's brother, Alec Lightwood, who's a gay and is in love with Jace

Shotarou: what is this? A love pentagon?

Ryuuji: this is worse than Jetman

Rose: this is worse than the fan war for Power Rangers Samurai

Phillip: a similar story is with Clary's mother, Jocelyn Fray, as she had a nest friend who was in love with her, Lucian, when she was married to Valentine

Kendrix: I seriously wander if Luke will ever realize how dumb he was for not moving on

Trevor: I thought you didn't care about this

Phillip: then in City of Ashes-

Trevor, Yoko, Akiko, Dax and Rose: (to Shotarou and Ryu) get him out of here!

Phillip: (keeps talking while Ryu and Shotarou drag him out)

Yoko: finally, we're spoiler free!

Kendrix: we're Phillip free!

Hiromu: then I guess we're Mortal Instruments free?

Shotarou: (appears with Ryu, Phillip is out the window, taking notes in the crystal) can you guys explain to us how come Simon got turned into a vampire?

Trevor, Yoko, Akiko, Dax and Rose: what?

Ryu: I told you it was a spoiler, he was rambling about City of Glass

Trevor, Yoko, Akiko, Dax and Rose: what?

Yoko: thank you very much guys

Dax: you just told us what'll happen to Simon

Trevor: and in City of Glass no less

Rose: seriously

Akiko: (gets up and hits Shotarou and Ryu with her slipper)

Shotarou: what was that for?

Akiko: you just gave us spoilers

Ryu: at least we didn't tell them that Max dies

Trevor, Yoko, Akiko, Dax and Rose: what?

Shotarou: (to Ryu) should we run?

Ryu: oh yeah, (he and Shotarou start to run, with Trevor, Akiko, Yoko, Dax and Rose running after them)

Kendrix: so you learned today's lesson?

Hiromu: yeah, never spoil a book in front of those five

Ryuuji: I'll never read the Mortal Instruments

Kendrix: I'll never understand my adorkable brother

Lizzie: (walks to the studio in her pajamas, looking very sick) hey guys!

Hiromu, Ryuuji and Kendrix: hello Lizzie!

Lizzie: (looks at the window) why is Phillip making graffiti in the window?

Kendrix: our adorkable brother just got him obsessed over the Mortal Instruments

Lizzie: what? He took charge of the show?

Hiromu: yeah, he had the right

Ryuuji: he's the second born after all

Lizzie: Kendra, you'll pay for this

Kendrix: what for? This time I didn't start a fan war!

Lizzie: no! But you let him take charge!

**And that's it! I hope you all liked it! I wrote this is less than an hour. That's a new record, since I take at least 2 hours for each chapter. So, I've only read City of Bones so far, but I know that Simon gets turned into a vampire because one of my best friends already read the books and she told me. And I accidentally read that Max later died, but other than that, I don't know anything else. I want to find out as I read the books. :) **

**So please review and thanks for reading! Happy day! :) **

**Ps. sorry if Ryu is our of character, I haven't got to his chapter yet **


	6. City of Bones casting

**Hey people! Welcome to a new chapter to my story! Now, I liked the last chapter so much that I decided to make a sequel! So, Trevor will be in the spotlight once more! **

**Now the disclaimer: if I owned any of this (save for Lizzie, Trevor and Kendrix) this would have happened a long time ago**.

Trevor: Lizzie is still sick so I'll take charge again!

Kendrix: no way! Lizzie yelled at me because of it!

Trevor: (to Kendrix) stop complaining! Now, since I want to be a screenwriter when I grow up, I decided to make a movie based on City of Bones, while casting people from Super Sentai and Kamen Rider

Kendrix: now that's a bad idea

Trevor: no it isn't! Now, the cast! Clary Fray will be portrayed by Amy Yuuzuki, and Jace Wayland will be portrayed by Souji Rippukan

Souji: what? Why me?

Amy: I don't have a problem with me being Clary but Souji-kun is nothing like Jace

Souji: see? Listen to Amy-san!

Trevor: it wasn't my fault, Lizzie chose the cast

Kendrix: (to Souji and Amy) translation: Lizzie is obsessed with Kyoryuger and you are her OTP, now live with it

Souji: fine

Trevor: now, Gentarou Kisaragi will portray Alec Lightwood, Kaoru Shiba will portray Isabelle Lightwood and Daigo Kiryuu will portray Simon Lewis

Daigo: awesome! I get to be a rat

Kendrix: actually, they'll just change you for a rat

Daigo; it doesn't matter! I also get kidnapped by vampires!

Tanba: Hime-sama will not portray a Shadowhunter! That's a offense to-

Kaoru: (hits Tanba with her fan) Tanba, shut up! I actually have no problem portraying Isabelle

Trevor: good :)

Gentarou: not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm nothing like Alec, he's boring

Souji: see? Trevor, can I portray Alec and Gentarou can portray Jace? I'm not gay, but at least I could act like Alec

Trevor: I wouldn't do it, you don't want to meet my sister's wrath

Gentarou: which sister?

Trevor: doesn't matter, just stick to your roles

Kendrix: yeah, yeah, now the other roles

Madison: hey Trevor, I'm ready when are we gonna film?

Trevor: as soon as I get the rest of the cast, where are the twins?

Gem: we're-

Gemma: -here

Trevor: cool, just let me get the rest of the cast and we'll start

Gem and Gemma: ok (they leave)

Kaoru: why did you bring the twins?

Dax: I told them to come, the scene where Clary kills a demon will have explosions included

Amy: wow! I'll kill a demon!

Souji: and what are you-?

Dax: I'm the director

Trevor: anyway, Retsu Fukami will portray Magnus Bane

Retsu: is he an artist?

Trevor: no, but he's immortal

Retsu: good enough for me

Trevor: Raphael will be portrayed by Hanto Jou, Hodge Starweather will be portrayed by Satoru Akashi and Madame Dorothea will be portrayed by Mako Shiraishi

Mako: I get to portray the crazy woman?

Hanto: yay! I'll be a vampire! I'll kidnap King!

Daigo: awesome!

Satoru: portraying a crazy teacher will be quite an adventure (snaps fingers) attack!

Trevor: not yet Satoru, I still have to tell the rest of the characters

Satoru: I'll go and look for another adventure if you need me

Trevor: Jocelyn Fray will be portrayed by Nanami Nono, Luke Graymark will be portrayed by Gunpei Ishihara and Valentine Morgenstein will be portrayed by Jan Kandou

Gunpei: is Luke a cop?

Trevor: no, he's a werewolf

Gunpei: good enough for me

Jan: I'll be in a movie! Waki waki!

Nanami: Jan, you're supposed to be evil

Jan: I mean, no waki waki

Souji and Amy: (look incredulously at Jan) he's our father?

Trevor: you're not supposed to know that yet, you're supposed to be in love

Souji and Amy: but we're not in love!

Gunpei: no, but you will be, trust me

Trevor: Jacob will be portrayed by Tetsu Aira, Lily will be portrayed by Saki Rouyama and Eric will be portrayed by Ryuusei Sakuta

Tetsu: nonsense! I won't play a vampire

Kendrix: Trevor! why did you invoke him? Tetsu gives me a headache

Trevor: Lizzie said so, so here he is

Saki: don't worry, Hanto and me are vampires too, so smile, smile!

Ryuusei: why do I have to portray a guy that can't rhyme?!

Gentarou: probably because you can't rhyme either?

Ryuusei: but that doesn't make any sense

Kendrix: it actually makes sense if you can't rhyme

Trevor: and finally, Gretel and Alaric will be portrayed by the Sutou siblings

Hiroto: so we'll be werewolves that eventaully die? Why do I suddenly think this is a bad idea?

Miu: we'll just have to do it, Ani

Trevor: alright, so the movie will be presented in the next episode! See you till then!

To be continued...

**I wanted to show the movie, but that would take too long, so this is how the characters ended up:**

**Clary: Amy from Kyoryuger **

**Jace: Souji from Kyoryuger **

**Alec: Gentarou from Kamen Rider Fourze **

**Isabelle: Kaoru from Shinkenger **

**Simon: Daigo from Kyoryuger **

**Magnus: Retsu from Gekiranger **

**Jocelyn: Nanami from Hurricanger **

**Luke: Gunpei from Go-Onger **

**Valentine: Jan from Gekiranger **

**Raphael: Hanto from Go-Onger **

**Jacob: Tetsu from Dekaranger **

**Lily: Saki from Go-Onger **

**Madame Dorothea: Mako from Shinkenger **

**Gretel: Miu from Go-Onger **

**Alaric: Hiroto from Go-Onger **

**Hodge: Satoru from Boukenger **

**Eric: Ryuusei from Kamen Rider Fourze **

**And that's it! Wait for the conclusion episode! It will be up in a few days, sure if school or lack of ideas don't get involved :) So please review and thanks for reading! Happy day! Ps. Saw KyoryuGold already ^_^ **


	7. Dax and Trevor present City of Bones :)

**Hey people! Welcome to the conclusion episode of the City of Bones three-parter! Yay!**

** I already saw Utchi! He was so cute in the swings. I think that people will start to pair Utchi with Amy, but that's kind of wrong (my point of view, shut up!), fanwar for Kyoryuger, here it comes! =P **

**Now, let's start, I don't own anything except Lizzie, Kendrix and Trevor. **

**Warning: spoiler alert ahead for City of Bones, read at your own risk, or confusion **

Trevor: so, this is it! The premier of the show!

Kendrix: I thought it was going to be a movie

Trevor: I don't have enough budget

Madison: and the twins broke my camera while trying to make the explosions

Gem: it was-

Gemma: awesome!

Trevor: ok, let's do this and action!

Kendrix: I thought this was a play

Trevor: who's the director here?

Dax: (to Trevor, undignified) I am!

Trevor: it doesn't matter! Curtain up!

(The curtain opens revealing Gunpei, Nanami and Jan)

Jan (Valentine): waki waki! Gunpei-san is a werewolf!

Gunpei (Luke): (to Jan) Valentine! You're not supposed to know!

Jan (Valentine): sorry, no waki waki!

Trevor: cut!

Dax: I'm supposed to say that! I'm the director!

Kendrix: and I thought this was a play!

Trevor: I'm in charge of the show till Lizzie comes back, and I decide on what to do!

Dax: you'll be a shame of a screenwriter

Nanami: we were supposed to say Luke's backstory

Gunpei: I thought that Jocelyn cheated on Valentine and Luke with each other

Nanami: I thought that Jocelyn was kidnapped by Luke

Jan: niki niki! I have a girlfriend

Trevor: wrong! Luke and Jocelyn are childhood best friends and he is in love with her, then Jocelyn met Valentine, fell in love had two children-

Akiko: spoiler alert!

Trevor: Akiko! What the heck are you doing here?

Akiko: I need your adorkable mind!

Trevor: (rolls his eyes) really? For what?

Phillip: (appears out of nowhere) Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a book series written by Rick Riordan, that tells the story of Percy Jackson, a teenager that discovers he is a demigod-

Shotarou: (to Trevor) this is your fault!

Trevor: why mine?

Shotarou: because you gave him that list of books

Trevor: you told me to get him obsessed with somthing else

Shotarou: but we're in the middle of a case!

Trevor: not my problem

Dax: anyway, action!

(The curtain opens again, revealing Amy and Daigo)

Amy (Clary): Simon, I can explain

Daigo (Simon): what?

Amy (Clary): I made a bet with Jace and I lost, so I can't pay your money

Daigo (Simon): cool! As long as you pay before Tuesday, I'm okay

Dax: cut!

Trevor: thanks Dax, that is really OOC

Amy: that was not acting, I made a bet with Souji-kun and lost

Trevor: what did you bet?

Amy: that Philip-kun would obsess with another book because of you

Daigo: oh, yeah, Percy Jackson! Can I play Grover in that one?

Trevor: no! (To Daigo) and King, in this scene, you're supposed to tell Clary how you feel

Daigo: and how do I feel?!

Trevor: (groans) seriously no one knows of the love polygon in this series?

Daigo and Amy: no

Trevor: (facepalms) -.-' Phillip!

Philip: Clary and Jace are in love with each other, but are troubled when they discover they are siblings, children of Valentine and Jocelyn, Simon is in love with Clary, but uses Isabelle to make her jealous, Alec is gay and in love with Jace as well, which is why he hates Clary, Luke is in love with Jocelyn who only sees him as her best friend, Jocelyn and Valentine are in love with each other and married, but Valentine is supposed to be dead, then in City of Ashes-

Akiko: spoiler alert!

Shotarou: I know (pulls Philip by the sleeve and takes him out of the place)

Trevor: now, let's do this again

Dax: action!

Amy (Clary): why are you so offended? I only kissed Souji-kun

Trevor: Jace!

Amy (Clary): Jace

Daigo (Simon): because I've been in love with you for a week

Trevor: ten years!

Daigo (Simon): ten years, I even got close to Kaoru-chan to make you jealous

Tanba: Hime-sama!

Trevor: Isabelle!

Amy (Clary): but, I thought you really liked Isabelle

Daigo (Simon): actually, I do, she's really pretty

Dax: cut!

Trevor: no, King! You're supposed to be angry with Clary

Daigo: well, Kaoru-chan is pretty

Tanba: how dare you call Hime-sama by name? You-

Kaoru: (hits Tanba with a fan) shut up, Tanba

Trevor: alright, let's move on to the kiss scene, Souji! Come here!

Amy: wait, Trevor, will I really have to kiss Souji-kun?

Souji: I told you, I wanted to be Alec, I can't either play Jace or kiss Amy-san

Trevor: perhaps you'll be able to if you call her Amy-chan or just Amy rather than Amy-san

Souji: wouldn't it be morally wrong?

Trevor: the love triangle between Gunpei, Nanami and Jan is morally wrong, and no one said anything, now, kiss!

Dax: action!

Souji (Jace): happy birthday, Clary

Amy (Clary): thanks, Jace

Trevor: ask him about Isabelle!

Amy (Clary): how's Izzy doing?

Trevor: no! Are you dating Isabelle?

Amy (Clary): are you dating Isabelle?

Souji (Jace): Isabelle and I? Never, why?

Amy (Clary): Simon wanted to know

Trevor: now it's time to go

Souji (Jace): it's getting late, we have to go

(Then they try to leave, but then they're looking face to face, they bent down to kiss when Souji stops)

Souji: you know what? I can't do it

Trevor: what's wrong with you? This is supposed to be the most romantic moment in the whole book, and now you're ruined it!

Souji: but I can't do this

Amy: me neither, it's morally wrong

Trevor: you want to see morally wrong? Fine, Jan! Nanami! Gunpei! Come here! We're making Luke's backstory again!

Kendrix: Trevor, you should just give up and accept the fact that Super Sentai and Kamen Rider don't get along with the Mortal Instruments

Trevor: I'll make it work, and action!

Dax: stop stealing my phrase!

Nanami (Jocelyn): Luke are you alright? What happened to you?

Gunpei (Luke): Gunpherd attacked me!

Trevor: a wolf, you moron!

Gunpei (Luke): alright then, a wolf!

Jan (Valentine): awesome! Gou might be near

Trevor: you're supposed to tell Luke to kill himself!

Nanami: isn't that a little perturbing for kids?

Gunpei: I know it is for me

Dax: cut!

Trevor: you guys are hopeless, okay, Gem, Gemma, Hiroto, Miu, Souji and Amy we're making the werewolf fight sequence!

Gem: so it's-

Gemma: -boom time?

Dax: yeah, on the mark explode everything you want

Gem and Gemma: awesome!

Souji: I don't think I can make it with the Boom Happy Twins watching

Miu: don't worry, Souji-kun you'll get used to it, right Ani?

Hiroto: right

Dax: alright and action!

Amy (Clary): Jace, hand me your dagger!

Souji (Jace): what are you talking about? I only have a sword!

Amy (Clary): then use it!

(Souji goes to fight Hiroto with his sword, while Amy fights Miu with her kicks)

Dax: cut!

(Explosion) ^_^

Trevor: Gem, Gemma! Dax said on his mark

Gem and Gemma: wasn't that his mark?

Trevor: (ignoring the twins) Clary is supposed to throw a dagger at Alaric!

Hiroto: we have a dagger each, if you want to repeat the scene

Trevor: no, let's just try Luke's backstory again, where is Satoru?

Sakura: the Chief is in a mission with Masumi and Souta-kun

Trevor: you have to be kidding me! I told Satoru to be here in time!

Sakura: I can tell him to come next week?

Trevor: you know what? Forget it, let's just do the scene where Alec, Isabelle and Simon are fighting the demon in Clary's house, where the heck are Gentarou, Kaoru and Daigo?

Gentarou, Kaoru and Daigo: here!

Trevor: alright, let's film this

Dax: action!

(A demon appears)

Gentarou (Alec): alright, you know what to do right?

Kaoru (Isabelle): yeah

Daigo (Simon): of course!

Gentarou (Alec): (presses the switches in his belt) 3...2...1... Henshin!

Kaoru (Isabelle): Ippitsu Soujou!

Daigo (Simon): Brave in! Gabutyra! KyoryuChange! (Dances) fire!

Gentarou (Alec): Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this man-to-man!

Kaoru (Isabelle): Princess ShinkenRed Shiba Kaoru

Trevor: it's Isabelle Lightwood!

Daigo (Simon): Kiba no Yusha! KyoryuRed!

Dax: cut!

Trevor: why did you henshin?

Gentarou: there's a demon on the loose, but don't worry, I'll make him my friend in no time!

Kaoru: and I have to make sure this kids don't do something stupid

Daigo: let's see how brave this demon is!

Ryuusei: so, when do I appear?

Trevor: Simon is fighting a demon, so I don't think you'll appear soon

Ryuusei: cool, cause I have a date with Tomoko, bye guys!

Lizzie: (appears out of nowhere) Trevor! I told you to stop this Mortal Instruments nonsense now!

Trevor: but we still have to film Raphael and his minions fighting with Jace and Clary over Simon!

Hanto: yay! I'm ready! I'm a doki doki vampire!

Saki: yay! We'll fight over a rat! Smile smile!

Tetsu: nonsense! I thought Liz had chosen the people!

Lizzie: I never actually thought that he would dare to do it!

Souji: are we going to fight the vampires or not?

Lizzie: no! I'm better now, so the control of the show goes to me again!

Trevor: I still haven't finished my movie!

Lizzie: then perhaps you should make your own show!

Trevor: fine! I will!

Shotarou: I think this ended quite well

Akiko: except for the fact that Philip-kun almost spoils me City of Ashes

Shotarou: it's full of Jace/Clary awkwardness, I tell you

Akiko: I thought you said hard-boiled detectives don't read the Mortal Instruments

Philip: why? I thought it was clear that Shotarou is half-boiled

Shotarou: hard-boiled!

Ryu: only that in the future, Alec and Magnus fall in love

Retsu: cool I didn't appear, I don't want to kiss Gentarou

Akiko and Shotarou: spoiler alert!

Lizzie: Trevor, you'll pay for this!

**And that's it! I spent the whole day making this! It was very funny, and I even re-read some parts of the book since I remembered some stuff :') I already read Jace's first kiss with Clary in his point of view, and it was so sweet! So do you guys think that Trevor needs a show of his own? Leave your opinion in the reviews! I'm probably making it anyway. And that's all for the moment. Thanks for reading and happy day! **

**Ps. The Alec and Magnus thing was another spoiler from my friend, the one who told me that Simon turned into a vampire, but it was totally accidental in both occasions :) **

**Pps. Amy (Clary) this means that Amy is portraying Clary, if you got confused**


	8. W vs OOO vs Fourze vs Wizard

**Hey people! Welcome to a new chapter of my story! Sorry for the delay, I didn't know what to write about. **

**Also I made a change in my 'cast' for the Mortal Instruments, and Shoutarou (you know, Shoutarou Hidari from W) will be Valentine instead. You'll see why I point this out in a later chapter. ;)**

**Also, I'm free! I'm officially done with school for a while, so I can update more often! Yay! :) Now, on with the story. **

**For the millionth time, I don't own anything except for the sibling trio.**

**Ps. And no, I still haven't read City of Ashes. :c (and still spoiler alert for City of Bones) :)**

Lizzie: today will be a very special program!

Trevor: why now, Liz?

Lizzie: today is Kendrix's birthday

Trevor: I know that

Lizzie: and so I brought two teams to accompany me to host the show

Trevor: really? If you want Kendrix to come, I hope they're One Direction

Lizzie: they couldn't come, Louis said they had a concert

Trevor: alright so what's your backup plan?

Agri: really? We're a replacement to One Direction?

Moune: why, onnichan? Don't you like One Direction?

Hyde: I don't

Moune: I was asking onnichan, not you, old man

Hyde: child!

Moune: OLD MAN!

Hyde: CHILD!

Alata: I like how they sing, they're cool

Eri: now, Hyde, Moune, stop fighting

Hyde and Moune (to Eri): NO WAY!

Trevor (to Lizzie): why did you bring the Goseigers?

Lizzie: because for some reason, Kendrix respects them

Trevor: Lizzie, saying that Agri is hot doesn't mean that she has respect for the entire team

Lizzie: don't worry, I have another guest team

Trevor: let me guess, Power Rangers?

Jake: hey Liz!

Trevor: and the Goseigers' counterparts, perfect (he seats and starts eating ice cream)

Gia (to Lizzie): we'll have to sing One Direction songs?

Lizzie: only if you want

Noah: good, cause I can't sing

Emma: I can, come on Troy, Eri

Eri: yay! I'll be singing a One Direction song with my Power Rangers counterpart!

Troy: why me?

Emma: because I need you to help me with special effects

Troy: Noah can do that you know

Eri (to Troy): stop arguing and let's go (she grabs his sleeve and leaves with him and Emma)

Lizzie: ok, now, today's show will be the competition between the Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders, which consist of W, OOO, Fourze and Wizard!

Moune: cool! What kind of competition?

Lizzie: first, we'll introduce the characters; now from Kamen Rider W, we have Shoutarou Hidari, Phillip aka Raito Sonozaki, Akiko Narumi, Ryu Terui, Wakana Sonozaki, Saeko Sonozaki, Mikio Jinnio, Shun Makura, Elizabeth, Queen, Watcherman and Santa-chan

Shoutarou: hello, I'm Shoutarou Hidari, the hard-boiled detective

Jin, Makura and Phillip: half boiled!

Akiko: I didn't hear about this!

Ryu: don't ask me questions

Santa-chan: Merry Christmas!

Wakana: tch, why must you anger me?

Trevor: adorable characters (cue sarcastic aura)

Lizzie: I know, right? (Cue oblivious to sarcasm) now, from Kamen Rider OOO, we have Eiji Hino, Hina and Shingo Izumi, Ankh, Chiyoko Shiraishi, Kiyoto Maki, Kousei Kougami, Erika Satonaka, Akira Date and Shintarou Gotou!

Eiji: hey everyone! Here, I brought tomorrow's pants for everyone!

Hina: Eiji-kun! Why bring your pants to a competition?

Ankh: to embarrass himself

Chiyoko: now, Ankh-chan, leave Eiji-kun do what he wants

Kougami: yeah, that's marvelous! (He bakes a cake)

Satonaka: Kougami-san, can you not bake today?

Kougami: why not? Today, the Neo-Heisei competition is born! Happy birthday!

Alata: and it's also Kendrix's brithday

Hina: oh yeah, Trevor told me!

Eiji: Trevor? You have something with him?

Shingo: hey, being overprotective of Hina is my job!

Hina (ignoring Eiji and Shingo): she turns 14!

Kougami: magnificent! I'll make another cake right away!

Gotou: perfect, you left me cleaning after his mess, this is not worth being Kamen Rider Birth

Trevor: are the casts of Fourze and Wizard weirder than this?

Lizzie: no, they're sane! Now, the Fourze cast: welcome Gentarou Kisaragi, Kengo Utahoshi, Yuuki Jojima, Shun Daimonji, Miu Kazashiro, JK, Tomoko Nozama, Ryusei Sakuta, Ran Kuroki, Haru Kusao, Chuta Ohsugi and Kouhei Hayami!

Gentarou: hello, I'm Gentarou Kisaragi, the man who will befriend everyone in the Neo-Heisei competition!

Yuuki: Neo-heisei kitaa!

Kengo: why do we have to come anyway? I was in the middle of something important

Miu: but you have to come out once in a while

Ryuusei: to see which Kamen Rider that came after Decade is better than Decade?

Miu: exactly!

Tomoko (to Wakana): this one's weird, i sense some incest in the area

Akiko: that's just Shoutarou-kun reading the Mortal Instruments

Shoutarou (throwing the book aside): what are you talking about? Hard-boiled detectives don't read the Mortal Instuments

Gentarou: so you've been reading it too?! Cool!

(Kengo facepalms)

JK (to Hina): hey, you're pretty cute! Are you single?

Hina: ehh...

Shingo (to JK): why?

Hina: onnichan!

Moune: welcome to my club, Hina-chan

Kendrix (appearing out of nowhere): I thought Eiji was in love with Hina

(Everyone looks at her)

Kougami: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

(Satonaka, Date, Gotou and Ankh facepalm)

Kendrix: but, what the-? (Looks at Lizzie and Trevor) guys, my birthday is tomorrow!

Trevor: really?

Kendrix: yes!

Eiji: you will be turning 14, right?

Kendrix: yes

Eiji: alright :)

Satonaka: well, you want to eat Kougami-san's cake or not?

Kendrix: sure why not? (She goes with Satonaka, and they start to eat cake)

Trevor: Liz, you still have one more Neo-Heisei team to present

Lizzie: alright! So lastly, from Kamen Rider Wizard we have Haruto Souma, Koyomi, Shunpei Nara, Rinko Daimon, Shigeru Wajima, Kousuke Nito, Gremlin, Medusa and Pheonix!

Trevor: what about the doughnut sellers?

Lizzie: they had to go somewhere else

Haruto: now, it's showtime

Kousuke: it's lunchtime

Rinko: are you sure this is a good idea?

Koyomi: well, even if it weren't Haruto and Kousuke wanted to come

Shunpei: hey Haruto-san, what kind of competition is this anyway?

Kendrix: a competition where we see the things the Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders have in common, for example, all of the main Riders except Shoutarou have girlfriends

Everyone except Lizzie and Kendrix: what?

Lizzie: it's obvious, OOO aka Eiji has Hina

Hina: I'm not his girlfriend

Eiji: it's just a platonic relationship

Wakana: isn't that the same?

Gia: do you really have to watch Super Hero Taisen again?

Lizzie:...Gentarou has Nadeshiko...

Gentarou: but she's slime, and she's still in space, and I'll never see her again

Haruto: wanna bet? How about you travel five years into the future?

Hyde and Noah: we'll make a time machine!

Kendrix: you'll seriously show him the events of the Movie War Ultimatum?

Akiko: spoiler alert!

Haruto: sure, why not?

Koyomi: about that, I thought Gentarou liked Yuuki

Miu: no, no, no, their relationship is truly friends only, unlike Hina-chan and Eiji's

Hina and Eiji: hey!

Miu: Kengo-kun is the one in love with Yuuki

Kengo (blushing): why are we having this conversation again? (A/N: don't believe me? He called her by name, and she was the only one that he allowed to call him by name, instead of surname, and his conversation with Miu in ep 5!)

Lizzie:...Haruto has Koyomi...

Koyomi: that's not true...

Wakana: could've fooled me, I saw episode 30 and 31

Koyomi: that doesn't mean anything

Gia, Akiko, Yuuki and Alata: yes, it does!

Lizzie: and that's it

Shoutarou: at least, my partner is single like me

Lizzie: oh yeah, Phillip, he has Wakana

Shotarou: yeah, that's right (5 seconds) wait a minute, Philip and Wakana are brother and sister! They can't be in love!

Trevor: wow, and you read the Mortal Instruments?

Shoutarou: I'm a hard boiled detective! I don't read the Mortal Instruments!

Watcherman, Santa-chan, Queen and Elizabeth: yes, you do, and you're half boiled, Shou-chan!

Shoutarou: what does the Mortal Instruments have to do with all of this?

Gentarou: Jace and Clary fall in love and then discover they're siblings

Akiko: spoiler alert!

Shoutarou: anyway... There must be another forever alone rider, right?

Lizzie: sure, Birth

Date and Gotou: hey!

Lizzie: you guys know it's true

Date and Gotou: yeah, it's true

Lizzie: also, Kousuke is forever alone

Kousuke: but someday, I will find love

Kendrix: you will, when Tetsu from Dekaranger stops saying nonsense

Lizzie: ouch...

Kousuke: what was that?

Kendrix: anyway, tell me guys, why are you better than the rest?

Shoutarou: we came right after Decade, ladies and gentlemen

Phillip: and we're two guys in one Kamen Rider

Ryu: don't ask me questions...

Akiko: Ryu-kun...

Ryu: fine, I turn into a bike people!

Eiji: I have pants!

Hina: Eiji-kun, that has nothing to do with it

Ankh: and he's the only Neo-Heisei main Rider to lack a catchphrase

Alata: what are the other's catchphrases?

Shoutarou & Phillip: Now, count up your crimes!

Gentarou: Let's do this man to man!

Haruto: it's showtime!

Eiji: well, I still have my pants for tomorrow :)

(Ankh, Kengo, Hyde and Kendrix facepalm)

Date: well, Birth has a lot of cannons

Gotou: in almost every part imaginable

Jake: does that include-

Lizzie: moving on! Gentarou?

Gentarou: I have the power of friendship!

Kendrix: everyone does

Gentarou: well, we have our base on the moon!

Shoutarou: well, at least it's better than doing research underground, right Phillip?

Phillip (in the computer): sorry I'm busy

Shoutarou: what did you discover now?

Phillip (excitedly): Tumblr!

Akiko: you have a Tumblr? Cool!

Shoutarou: why now? We're in the middle of something important!

Trevor: anyway, why are you the best Ryuusei?

Ryuusei: because I'm based on a meteor

Kendrix (from the distance): LAME!

Haruto: well, I have rings

Kousuke: I have a cape!

Gentarou: I have Switches!

Shoutarou: we have memories!

Phillip: I have Tumblr!

Kendrix: I have a headache!

Santa-chan: Merry Christmas!

Queen: Liz, can we sing now?

Lizzie: no until Emma and Eri are back!

Yuuki: I want to sing too! Let's go Koyomi-chan!

Koyomi (rolls her eyes): no way

Yuuki and Koyomi: boku no namae wa Hayabusa-kun...

Trevor: what a program this turned out to be

Kendrix: yeah, let's start the competition tomorrow okay?

Lizzie (to Kendrix): Kendra, you'll pay for this!

Kendrix: why now?

Lizzie: for eating Kougami's cake!

To be continued...

**And that's it! I hope I didn't make any mistakes with W, since I'm not done watching it, but I know that Phillip is Wakana's younger brother, and that means another ship sunk. :( **

** Leaving that aside, I'm thinking on posting my own Power Rangers take on Go-Busters. I thought it could be a perfect opportunity to tell what the heck happened to Venjix, but if you've noticed all the Super Megaforce crap going around, you'll agree with me that the probability of Saban doing that is as much as seeing Phillip with Wakana, translation: it probably won't ever happen. So, I'll make my own version, and I'll see if I post it on the Power Rangers archive. So that's it for today. **

**Happy day and thanks for reading! Please review! :) **

**Ps. I was actually starting to root on Phillip and Wakana together. :( **


	9. Author's note

Hey people! Welcome to a stupid and useless Author's Note that I need to make anyway. :(

Just to tell you that I'm going to leave FanFiction for two weeks. I'm going on a little vacation and I won't be able to uplaod meanwhile. I hope that at least someone takes me to a book store. xD

Anyway, before leaving, I just want to tell you that I've been working on several new chapters for this story, as well as the newest chapter for my other story Vamola, going back to Hogwarts! I haven't updated anything in both stories because I've been having trouble with some characters in this one, while the other chapter is in Nossan's POV, and believe it or not, it's harder than it looks. Long story short, I'm awful at puns. My comedy involves pure randomness, not puns.

So, here are the chapters that I've been working on, as well as the previews for my other story. You can check it out if you want. And for those who haven't guessed, it's a crossover between Harry Potter and Kyoryuger.

1- Kendrix wakes up in an alternate universe where her personality, as well as Lizzie's and Trevor's are mixed up. Later, she goes to school only to find out that the tokusatsu characters that Lizzie loves so much are in there as well. The inspiration came from the Go-Busters returns movie, where Nick and J go to a Universe where the accident from 13 years ago didn't happen. I won't spoil anything else for those who haven't watched it, but I'll just say that HiromuXYoko shippers will love it. ;)

2- Kendrix founds a love for soap operas in general and that includes Japanese dramas. Because of that, she brings several characters of those dramas to the show, only to leave Lizzie confused because most of them are played by tokusatsu actors as well. I'll blame Ryo Ryusei for this (Daigo's actor from Kyoryuger) I checked him out and it turns out he appeard on Ouran High School Host Club, a manga that one of my best friends loves, so I checked it out. Guess the rest.

3- The Neo-Heisei Riders competition continues, as Wataru from Kamen Rider Kiva appears to ask them some question regarding tokusatsu in general. This is basically a competition like those from TV, only this time, Wataru is host. xD

4- Trevor builds a time machine, and he, Lizzie and Kendrix are teleported to 1986, where they meet Otoya, Yuri, Jirou, Maya and the rest of the 1986 arc from Kamen Rider Kiva. I'm currently watching Kiva. You can guess where the inspiration came from.

5- to calebrate the premiere of City of Bones in theaters, Trevor decides to try the play again, only to replace Jan with Shoutarou for the role of Valentine. Jan, mad at Trevor, and Phillip, obsessed with Percy Jackson, join forces to make a play based on Sea of Monsters, to celebrate its release to theaters as well. Technically, a 'which franchise is better' competition. I won't answer to that. I love both of them equally. :3

6- Shoutarou tells Trevor to stop making obsessing Phillip with his books, so Trevor makes Phillip obsess over Kids Next Door, Lizzie's favorite cartoon as a child. The inspiration came because I'm with Lizzie in this one. I love Kids Next Door. I grew up with it, and if I had a Tumblr, Facebook or FanFiction account back then, I would've posted a lot of things. Trust me.

That's it for Fanwar! Now for Vamola, Getting back to Hogwarts!

1- while Rita is making the interview with the champions, Nossan and Ginny witness the return of Utchy and Pteragodon.

2- Daigo is out on the woods protecting the dragons, unaware that Hagrid is in there as well.

3- During the first task, Ian and Utchy venture to the forest and see the Thestrals for the first time. What they didn't know is that Luckyuro and Luna are there as well.

4- While Cho is trying to arrange a date for Souji for the Yule Ball, Dogold is doing everything in his hands to get Utchy back.

5- The Yule Ball is apparently ruined when Canderilla steps in and sings her song. Now it's up to Daigo, Souji and Amy to stop her.

That's all I have for now. I'm finishing Nossan's chapter in the other story, so it will be out tonight.

That's all I have for today. Bye bye and tell me what you think in the reviews! Happy summer! :)


	10. The alternate universe :)

**Hey people! I'm finally back from my vacation! And welcome to a new chapter on my story! Before I continue, I want to answer some reviews (3) ^_^**

**To ROC95: I am excited as well. My problem with it is that I grew up with the Disney era characters, and most of them won't be back. Sure I'm happy for those who will, but I also want to see the ones that got me into the fandom in the first place.**

**To Dragon-Kid90: I would love to include the Ryuki thing, except I haven't watched it. Two episodes from Decade won't give me the whole thing, you know. The cosplay things I could use it, probably for the premiere of Sea of Monsters. Didn't you read one chapter where Daigo said he wanted to be Grover? Phillip even got obsessed with it. xD As for the earlier heroes, I haven't watched too many of them, so I fear that if I write them, they would be awfully wrong.**

**And to GoseiGokaiPink: haha Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it. Also, I haven't seen anyone fangirl so much for Gentaro like you do. xD**

**And that's it! Also, a few things: this chapter will be written differently. When I watched the new Go-Busters movie, I laughed so hard I was starting to get hurt. No but seriously, even if you don't like Go-Busters, go watch it. So I imagined my characters in a parallel world, and eventually, I had to write this, for the Go-Buster's sake. xD So here it goes! Also, the toku characters will appear as well.**

**Disclaimer: you already know what I do and don't own, so don't make me lose my time writing it**.

Kendrix slowly woke up and stared at the ceiling. She sat in her bed with her head aching, and all she could ask herself was '_Where am I?'_

She looked around, and was surprised to see that she was in Lizzie's room. It was so obvious. There were tokusatsu and anime posters everywhere. She had several toys, as she was a toy collector, and she had several photos of all the crushes (from tokusatsu and anime, at least) that she had had over the years. L from Death Note, Sasuke from Naruto (Kendrix always judged Lizzie for this one) Souta from Boukenger, and most recently, Daigo from Kyoryuger.

Kendrix wondered when was the last time she had come to Lizzie's room. She noted that, because of the show she had created, she had less time for cleaning, and as a neat freak, Kendrix got up and started cleaning Lizzie's clothes. It wasn't long until she heard someone call her.

"Kendrix!" Someone said. "Get down here, we're going to be late!"

"Coming!" She said back. There was something rare about the voice. It sounded just like Trevor, her adorkable brother, but there was something different about it. Kendrix couldn't figure it out anyway.

Not bothering to change to her clothes yet, Kendrix went down to breakfast.

The scenery was, however, something she couldn't imagine.

Lizzie, her older sister and the oldest of the three, was reading and wearing a shirt with the Mockingjay from the Hunger Games as a pijama. Usually, Trevor was the one who read at all times. Lizzie couldn't stand reading. Not that she didn't like it, but she just wanted to see action and explosions. She wasn't as patient as Trevor to finish a book. Now here she was, reading 'The Mark of Athena', a book Kendrix never imagined Lizzie would be reading.

Trevor, the middle child who every girl like because he was so adorable, or adorkable, as his sisters called him, was now dressed in clothing Kendrix would never imagined. Usually, he wore a simple shirt and jeans, and a coat depending on the weather, but now, he was wearing a leather jacket, something Trevor hated. He was also wearing sunglasses. He looked like a steryotipical bad boy, and Kendrix only wondered what had happened to her adorkable brother.

"Guys" Kendrix said. "What happened to you?"

Trevor looked up suddenly, while Lizzie did it more shyly. Usually, it was the opposite way.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Trevor asked. His voice was almost unrecognizable. Maybe the leather jacket was affecting him in some way.

"Uh, you hate leather" Kendrix explained to him, and then turned to Lizzie. "And you're not fond of reading, unless its a comic with explosions"

"You're wrong, I love leather" Trevor said.

"And I love reading" Lizzie said carefully. "Seriously, what happened to you Kendrix?"

"But you guys are wrong" Kendrix said, while her voice was raising. She also remembered that Trevor used to use glasses. Not sunglasses, but glasses to help you see. "Where are your glasses?"

He took off the sunglasses and looked at them, and then back at Kendrix again. "Here"

"No I mean you other glasses" Kendrix clarified.

"Ah those glasses" Trevor said relieved and he put on his sunglasses back. "I have contact lens, remember? Those glasses won't attract the chicks, you know."

"But you do attract girls with them" Kendrix explained, getting more exasperated by the minute. "You're the adorkable one of the bunch"

"I'm the adorkable one, Kendrix" Lizzie said, losing her patience like Trevor would do if questioned. "Seriously, I think too much tokusatsu has finally affected your brain"

Tokusatsu? "But you're the one who has a problem with tokusatsu" Kendrix explained to Lizzie. "I have a problem with magazines and One Direction, and Trevor has a problem with books, like Percy Jackson or the Mortal Instruments"

Trevor and Lizzie looked at each other. "I don't think so" Trevor said.

"Just put on your uniform and let's go, we're already late" Lizzie said in a motherly voice. Trevor was supposed to be the one who did that. Weird.

"Alright" Kendrix said, pretending a groan, but as soon as she was upstairs, she went to her room, and it was indeed, full of tokusatsu things. She hadn't woken up in Lizzie's room after all.

So Kendrix was the one with the trauma with tokusatsu, anime, and all of those Japanese groups. She was the one with the show.

"Nooooooo!" Kendrix yelled dramatically to the ceiling, but in that, Trevor shouted at her.

"Stop yelling dramatically and get dressed, we have to go!" He said.

So Kendrix put on her uniform, and was less than happy when she found out it was just like those Japanese school uniforms the people from Lizzie's shows wore. She went downstairs, said goodbye to her parents, and went outside with her siblings.

When her siblings left her at her middle school, Kendrix was surprised to see that every people who had been on Lizzie's –her, now– show, was in the school. She could see everyone. Shoutarou and Phillip, the Kyoryugers, even Utchy, Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo, Space Sheriff Gavan, and even the people from the 1986 arc from Kamen Rider Kiva.

_This isn't happening_, Kendrix thought.

"Hey Kendrix" someone said, and Kendrix yelped.

"What are you so nervous about?" the same person said in a really happy manner. Kendrix didn't want to look, because she feared in several people that personally, she didn't like.

Finally, after a moment of hesitation, she turned around, only to see Yuuki, from Kamen Rider Fourze.

_Let the nightmare begin_, Kendrix thought.

"Hey Yuuki" Kendrix said, not so enthusiastic.

Yuuki looked at her. "You're acting weird" she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Kendrix lied. She wasn't so comfortable with Yuuki whenever she was around. Kendrix usually teased Yuuki for several things, but she couldn't imagine having Yuuki as a friend.

"Alright" Yuuki said quickly. "Come on, we're going to miss our music class" And she dragged Kendrix along.

_Great_, Kendrix thought. _At least there's no tokusatsu guy who's into music_.

And she was so wrong.

"Why is Otoya Kurenai here?" Kendrix asked Yuuki once they got there.

Yuuki looked at Otoya then back at Kendrix. "I don't know" she said. "Maybe Wataru-sensei got sick"

If she ever had to choose between one of the two to be her teachers, Kendrix swore she would jump into a pool and never look back.

"Wataru is our teacher?" Kendrix asked Yuuki.

"Yes" Yuuki said happily. "He's really good, but he probably had something important, or Otoya-sensei wouldn't come"

"Hello students" Otoya said smoothly, making all the girls, even Yuuki, swoon at him, and all the guys look at him in disgust. Kendrix never understood why all the girls would want to be with Otoya when, in her eyes, he was nothing but an idiot, 1986 version of Ian Yorkland.

"As you can see, Wataru couldn't come, probably he was stuck with Megumi and Nago again" Otoya said. "And since I'm not a very good teacher, I'm just going to ask everyone to play something for me, ok? Ok"

"The guy's an idiot, why would they let him fill in for Wataru?" Kendrix said.

"He's cute" Yuuki said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Still didn't make any sense to Kendrix.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" Kendrix asked Yuuki, suddenly remembering one fanwar Lizzie had caused when people were trying to pair Yuuki with both Gentaro and Kengo.

"Uh yeah" Yuuki said, while blushing. "But he's not here"

Kendrix looked around to see if Gentaro and Kengo were around, and to her surprise, both of them were there.

When the class was over, nothing in this world seemed to make any sense to Kendrix. Random tokusatsu characters were there, dating people Lizzie would never think of, and the teachers, well, Otoya so far, were nothing but morons to her.

Yuuki and Kendrix were walking in the hallway and encountered Phillip.

"Hey Phillip" Yuuki said enthusiastically.

"Can't talk right now, I'm in the middle of a research" Phillip answered while reading his book and writing things in the wall. Kendrix didn't know the rules in that weird school, but she was sure it was against the rules making graffiti, even if it concerns Phillip.

"What now?" Yuuki asked him.

"The Hunger Games" Phillip said. "It's fascinating! It's about a girl named Katniss who enters into this games to protect her sister, and then-"

"Not again" Kendrix said, while Phillip kept on rambling. "This is the third book saga my adorkable brother has taught you"

"It's actually the sixth" Yuuki said, and Phillip kept on rambling. "Remember Harry Potter and Diary of a Wimpy Kid? And it was Lizzie not Trevor"

Kendrix made a mental note to kill Yuuki whenever she gets the chance for reminding her about her siblings and their 'problems'.

"By the way" Phillip said to Yuuki. "Jayden was looking for you"

Yuuki just squealed and left. "What's wrong with her?" Kendrix asked.

"Shotarou explained this to me" Phillip said. "When someone has a significant other, you tend to forget about your friends"

Kendrix stared at Phillip, her suspicion making no sense whatsoever in the real world. "You mean that Yuuki Jojima is dating Jayden Shiba?"

"Yes" Phillip said calmly, not stranged by Kendrix 'weird' behavior. "Come here, we're going to science class"

At least seeing Kai and the 'real' Kendrix from Lost Galaxy as her science teachers made some sense to Kendrix.

"Ok, so I want you to turn in your homeworks and do what's in the board" Kai explained, while the big Kendrix was checking the homeworks.

_Bye bye, world_, Kendrix thought, as she realized she didn't have a homework to give.

For the mayority of the day, Kendrix kept on seeing things that she didn't thought were possible. For example, Eiji had a permanent job as her P.E teacher, which was kind of amusing by the way. There was also Phillip, who apparently now was her best friend. It didn't help the fact that the person she hated the most, Tetsu of the 'nonsense guy' apparently was dating Lizzie.

To top it off, she had Geki Jumonji, the new Space Sheriff Gavan as her math teacher. Let's just say it wasn't pleasant. Then there was Tommy Oliver, who shockingly was her History teacher, with his wife Kimberly (the only sane couple she could find) being her French teacher. Kendrix was serioudly thinking of going to the principal and have Kimberly trade jobs with Eiji.

"So what is the Avatar?" Sky from SPD said in a class that Kendrix didn't have the mood to describe. Like always, Phillip was sitting next to her and it was starting to annoy her.

"Those big and strong creatures from the planet Pandora that we'll invade when we have Terra Ventura's technology" Kendrix said boringly, knowing that her answer, like several others will be wrong.

"Incorrect" Sky said. At this point, Kendrix didn't bother to protest or defend her answers like she usually did.

"It's the only person who can bend the four elements, and our only connection to the spirit world" Phillip said.

"Correct" Sky said. Kendrix just rolled her eyes, noticing a pattern on Phillip correcting every answer she had wrong.

"Now, who's the current Avatar?" Sky asked. Kendrix widened her eyes, not believing she lived in the same universe as the Avatar.

"The Avatar is just a legend" Kendrix said, not daring to say what it really was. A TV show.

"Incorrect" Sky said, not bothering to gasp or reprimanding her for the comment.

"Avatar Korra" Phillip said.

"Correct" Sky said. Before he could say anything else, Kendrix spoke.

"Can Phillip and I go outside for a moment?" She asked. The other classmates were whistling at this, and Kendrix glared at them to shut up. She noticed that all those people were forever alones in their shows, like Noah from Megaforce, or Shunpei from Kamen Rider Wizard.

"What for?" Sky asked im his bossy voice.

"I need to go with Phillip so he can take his medicine" Kendrix explained, probably too fast for Sky's liking.

"I'm not sick" Phillip said, and at this, Kendrix elbowed him, causing him to clutch to his stomach in pain.

Sky sighed. "Fine, but no funny business, understood?"

Kendrix took Phillip's hand and took him outside of the classroom. Once she was sure no one was watching or hearing, she released him and turned to face him.

"We live with the Avatar? Seriously?" Kendrix asked him.

"And with Pokemons" Phillip said, in a tone of voice that Kendrix though was too adorable, but she was focusing on her distortional world so she didn't care.

"What kind of world is this?" Kendrix asked to no one in particular.

"A very fascinating world" Phillip said like a crazy fanboy, that reminded Kendrix of Trevor when he was the adorkable one instead of Lizzie.

Kendrix groaned. "Listen Phillip, this world just can be. Normally I hate everyone in here with you being one of the only things I respect, but now I'm supposed to get along with everybody? Even the Avatar? When did Aang die anyway?"

"17 years ago" Phillip said. "But why? I have to do research"

"Oh no young man, no research for you" Kendrix said. She took Phillip's hand again and started to run as if there wasn't a tomorrow.

They were almost outside of the school when she noticed a small figure commanding a big group of kids, with the enemy being a bunch of teenagers, with Lizzie and Trevor being part of them.

"Tell me that's not KyoryuBlue's niece" Kendrix said, almost pleadingly to Phillip.

Phillip just looked at her. "But that would be lying"

Kendrix looked at him and released her hand from his.

KyoryuBlue's niece, or Rika, came to the front and commanded the entire army. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

Everyone else just saluted. "Yes, Numbuh 37!"

Kendrix looked amazed at the army. "We also live with the Kids Next Door? What's next?"

Suddenly, two enormous things appeared. One was a kaiju, and the other one was Aslan. While Aslan roared and went to help the Kids Next Door, the kaiju destroyed everything in its pace.

"Seriously?" Kendrix yelled at the sky dramatically, the same way she had done so that morning.

Suddenly, a giant robot appeared **(A\N: like the ones from Pacific Rim)** and Shoutarou and Flynn came out of it.

"Hey Phillip" Shoutarou said. "Could you come?"

"This is a kaiju level four" Flynn said. "We could really use your help"

"Ok!" Phillip said. Before leaving though, he turned to Kendrix and grabbed her shoulders.

"Go and find Kousuke and Yuuki-chan" Phillip ordered. "And give us some cover"

Kendrix just looked at him. "What the heck are you talking about? This is not Pacific Rim!"

Phillip just smiled and rubbed her head, and then left, leaving Kendrix utterly confused.

"So" another voice said, which Kendrix could easily recognize as Kousuke. "We're off to kick some kaiju butt?"

"Don't be so mean with the kaiju, Kousuke-kun" Yuuki said cheerfully. "After all, they're kind of cute!"

"Godzilla is a kaiju, and he is not cute!" Kendrix said. "This is not Pacific Rim, nor Avatar, or Kids Next Door, or any toku related show, and I want to return home now!"

"Well I'm glad because it's getting late" Yuuki said, though now in Lizzie's voice. "Do us all a favor and wake up before I rip you One Direction poster apart"

"If you don't wake up you'll miss the Saturday morning cartoons!" Kousuke said in Trevor's voice.

After that, everything became blurry.

When Kendrix woke up again, she was in her room, with the familiar Jonas Brothers and R5 posters she liked so much, and it was much cleaner. Lizzie was there, with a fluffy bunny who was wearing a Kamen Rider suit made by Lizzie herself and some bunny slippers. Trevor was also there with his glasses on and the Hunger Games shirt as a pajama and some puppy slippers.

"Guys?" Kendrix asked groggily.

"Finally" Lizzie said. "I was fearing I would have to throw water on you"

"Lizzie, Trevor, you're back to normal!" Kendrix said as she hugged her siblings. Lizzie and Trevor just looked at each other and then at Kendrix.

"Ok, this must mean you had a weird dream" Trevor deduced.

"It was horrible" Kendrix said, starting to talk really fast. "I was in a school with these toku characters who were so OOC you wouldn't like it Liz" She stopped from some breath. "Phillip was my best friend and Yuuki was dating Jayden, and you were reading the Mark of Athena" she turned to Trevor "and you were wearing a leather jacket. And the Avatar existed, just like the Kids Next Door, and there were kaijus like in Pacific Rim, and then-"

"Calm down Kendrix" Trevor said soothingly like he normally did. "It was all a dream"

"Yes, all a dream" Kendrix said happily. Then the bell rang and Kendrix went to answer, since she wanted to come out of bed, but when she opened the door, she found someone she didn't expect at all.

Phillip was reading his book and the looked up. "Hey Kendrix"

Kendrix just screamed and closed the door on his face.

**And that's it! I know it was just pure randomness, but I hope you can still like it. :) I personally liked it a lot.**

**So, I enter school next Monday :'( But don't fear! If I take my iPad with me, I'll be able to write the chapters in my free time. :) So the next chapter of Vamola getting back to Hogwarts should be complete before I return to school, but no promises. It's still going to be uploaded soon, though. :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**

**Ps. The whole Avatar, KND and Pacific Rim references…. Sorry but I couldn't resist. ^_^**

**Pps. Sorry that I use the same characters I normally do, but I like them, though I couldn't properly introduce the Kyoryugers in this one. :) **


	11. Idol Cosplay! Yayoi's 1st appearance

Hey people! Welcome to a new chapter of my story! Yay!

So now, if you saw the Author's note that I posted before my little vacation, you should know that I was planning on making a JDrama special with those toku actors who have appeared in dramas as well, but because that would be confusing to several people, me included, I changed it.

So in this chapter, Lizzie makes five girls cosplay as an idol group named Momoiro Clover Z. It's actually really popular in Japan and I like their songs a lot. Each one of them dresses in a specific color, kinda like Sentai. These are the members and the ones who will be cosplaying:

Kanako Momota is the leader and the Red one. (duh!) She will be cosplayed by Kaoru from Shinkenger, since she's the only red girl in Sentai.

Shiori Tamai or Shiorin, is the yellow one, and will be cosplayed by Yoko from Go-Busters since she's the only yellow one who could be a student in this precise moment.

Akaya Sasaki or Arin is the pink one, and she'll be cosplayed by Princess Ahim from Gokaiger, since she's the pink one. I don't know. I always wondered if Ahim's actress is an idol.

Momoka Ariyasu is the green one, and since there's no female sentai warrior, (besides Mele, but she was evil for half of the series) she will be cosplayed by Kendrix, against her will. ;)

And finally, Reni Takagi or Reni-chan is the purple one, and she will be cosplayed by Yayoi from Kyoryuger, since they're both purple, and I wanted to introduce her properly to the show. =)

So yeah, that's it. Now, enjoy the chapter. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Power Rangers or Momoiro Clover. =)

Lizzie: hey people! Welcome back to our show! Sorry we're back so late, but we're back!

Trevor: can I tell them of Kendrix's dramatic experience?

Kendrix (offscreen): no!

Lizzie: anyway, today we have very special guests, but before I introduce them, I want you to give an applause to my co-hosts today: the Mystic Force Rangers and Shoutarou and Phillip!

(applause) =)

Trevor: guys, is Xander dead?

(everyone looks at Xander who's asleep in a couch)

Nick: no he's just asleep

Madison: or probably 'supervising'

Vida: I'll hit him when he wakes up

Shoutarou: he does that often?

Chip and Vida: yeah

Lizzie: anyway, today we're going to receive in the studio the famous idol group Momoiro Clover!

Shoutarou: Z!

(everyone looks at Shoutarou)

Shoutarou: (embarrassed) what? That's what they've been called since Akari Hayami left

Madison: how do you know that?

Phillip: Momoiro Clover Z, formerly known as only Momoiro Clover is an idol group-

Shoutarou: thank you Liz for obsessing him with something else -.-'

Trevor: and by the way, they're not really Momoiro Clover, they're just Female Sentai Warriors cosplaying because Liz is sad that she didn't get to go to that concert where they sang the Sailor Moon theme song

Lizzie: that's not true!

Chip: (to Lizzie) you like Sailor Moon? Awesome!

Trevor: (to Chip) you like Sailor Moon?

Chip: it has super heroines, and magic, that's good enough for me

Trevor: o.0? ok…

Lizzie: anyway! Introducing the leader of Momoiro Clover, Kanako Momota!

Tanba: how dare you make the Princess cosplay as an idol? You have no respect for- (gets hit with a fan by Kaoru)

Kaoru: Tanba shut up (to Lizzie) Lizzie, I don't think I can do it

Lizzie: come on, if you could play Isabelle from City of Bones, you can make a good Kanako!

Madison: actually the City of Bones thingy ended up in disaster, since no one wanted to do it right

Shoutarou: and now, I'm Valentine! Can you believe it?

Nick: wow, what a disgrace

Kaoru: fine (imitating Kanako) hey everyone! I'm Kanako and we are Momoiro Clover Z!

Shoutarou: see? That's their real name!

Vida: yeah, I'll remember that

Kaoru: (back to normal) can I return now to the Shiba house before Genta does something stupid?

Lizzie: no. Now presenting the second member, Shiori Tamai aka Shiorin!

Yoko: mou! Why do I have to be Shiori?

Nick: maybe because you're a Yellow Warrior?

Chip: and you're a student like Shiori

Madison: Yoko, please do it before the tension gets high

Yoko: fine (acting like Shiori) hi! I'm everyone's little sister Shiorin! (back to self) there, done!

Hiromu: (laughing) now that was funny

Yoko: what are you doing here siscon?

Hiromu: I wanted to see you dress like a pirate, and now I've done it

Yoko: mou, I hate you!

Vida: if you say that you'll fall in love

Yoko and Hiromu: no we won't

Nick: guys you even talk in unison!

Shoutarou: let's just keep going!

Lizzie: ok, now we have Ayaka Sasaki, aka Arin!

Ahim: hello everyone

Shoutarou: Ahim! You're supposed to act like Ayaka

Nick: Kaoru and Yoko were supposed to act like Kanako and Shiori but neither of them did

Ahim: alright (acting like Ayaka) hello! I'm Momoclo's idol Arin da-yo! (back to self) there (she sits besides Phillip)

Madison: at least she's more polite

Lizzie: now the moment Trevor's been waiting for: Momoka Ariyasu

Kendrix: this is not fair!

Vida: Kendrix? You're cosplaying?

Kendrix: against my will

(Vida, Chip and Nick start laughing and hard)

Kendrix: this is it, I won't do it!

Lizzie: aw come on, you know there are no Female Green Warriors to play Momoka!

Kendrix: then I'll find someone who can be Momoka! (she leaves)

Lizzie: fine, and finally, until the Green one returns that is, we have the oldest and the purple one, Reni Takagi!

Yayoi: no, Lizzie-san, I can't do it!

Lizzie: of course you can Yayoi!

Trevor: ok who's Yayoi?

Phillip: Yayoi Ulshade, the newest KyoryuViolet, following her grandfather, she is now Plezon's partner, she's-

Shoutarou: fine, if you'll looking for information concerning her, I might as well ask you, do you have any cases to be resolved?

Yayoi: no

Shoutarou: ok, Phillip! Stop stalking!

Phillip: but it says in here that she's in love with Daigo Kiryuu, now that's interesting

Yayoi: (blushing) what? That's not true!

Lizzie: yes it is!

Vida: Yayoi, you're blushing

Xander: you look so cute when you're blushing

(everyone looks at Xander)

Nick: when did you get up?

Xander: enough to see Yayoi =)

Lizzie: now, can you please act like Reni-chan

Yayoi: Reni? Reni Takagi, born on June 21 1993, so she's 20 years old right now, making her the oldest from Momoiro Clover, she was the leader but stepped down and now Kanako is leader

Nick: you did all that research?

Yayoi: yes =)

Shoutarou: hey Phillip, maybe Yayoi-chan can be your girlfriend!

Phillip: (surprised) what?

Yayoi: but I said to Amy-san that I would fight for Daigo-san

Xander: aha! You are in love with Daigo!

Yayoi: (blushing) no I'm not!

Kendrix: I found a replacement!

Hanto: (dressed like a girl and trying to act like Momoka) hey! I'm Momoka from Momoiro Clover! Doki doki!

Lizzie: you dressed Hanto like a girl?

Hanto: it was against my will (to Kendrix) why me?

Kendrix: you're the only Green Warrior who looks cute in a dress

Xander: I look cute in everything

Vida: seeing you in a dress wouldn't be good

Madison: we had enough with the cosplay Chip did as a kid

Chip: hey!

Nick: before I get mentally scarred for life, tell me Yayoi, do you really like Daigo?

Yayoi: no!

Trevor: (to Lizzie) was this worth the concert you missed?

Lizzie: no

Kaoru: can we go now? Yoko and Hiromu won't stop bickering, they're almost like a married couple or something!

Yoko and Hiromu: no we're not!

Ahim: calm down! Would you like some tea?

Madison: I'd like some

Hanto: me too!

Kendrix: too much for my replacement

Lizzie: Kendra, you'll pay for this!

**And that's it! I hope you liked it! And sorry if you got confused, but I've wanted to do this for a while now. =) **

**So the next few chapters will include some cosplay including: City of Bones vs Sea of Monsters, Kids Next Door, Avatar (the cartoon), the Avengers, and maybe some other stuff. If you have a suggestion of some other cosplay, please put it in the reviews. I need more ideas! Also, if you could help me with the cast for the other cosplays I'm planning to do. Or if you think I should make some more changes on the City of Bones cast. I'll take your suggestions into consideration. =) **

**So yeah, that would be it. Thank you for reading and leave your suggestions in the reviews! =) Happy day! (or night, in my case) **


End file.
